Zargathroth
"What do the words: Malicious, imperishable, and Hatred have in common? They all describe Zargathroth." -Gramps Zargathroth hates everything, and everyone. He kills all who confront him and does what he pleases. He is a living embodiment of evil. He freely roams the Quantum Timeline, killing and killing and killing. Zargathroth himself seems to be unkillable, despite all the attempts. He is not immortal, however. Physical description Zargathroth is a tall dragon covered with impenetrable black scales. Yellow, curved spines protrude from his head. His eyes are red and piercing, surrounded by black, empty visor-shaped sockets. His whole body is black. His wings, especially. The tips of the wings have red spikes grown in them, three for each. He has four limbs, all round and ending with three sharp claws. Personality Zargathroth is, to put it simply, evil. He's iniquitous in nature, and possess a strong hatred for all life. Out of spite, he goes millions of years without saying a single word, despite knowing every language, ''mostly letting out roars and dragon-noises. He destroys Timelines out of boredom, for he has nothing better to do. He has, however, shown a more decent side, as when addressing Gock. Although it's minimal, he somewhat recognizes Gock as a fellow Timeline destroyer, as Zargathroth destroys one Timeline per second (estimated). Chronology Known to have come from Threvil, he escaped the Yunth using self-generated portals. Eventually, he was discovered by the Egonians, after investigating why so many dimensions were being destroyed. This led to an everlasting war between them. The Egonians, despite all their plans and ploys, have never been able to kill Zargathroth or pierce one of his scales. They have captured him thrice, however. Imprisonment attempts: The first time, the Egonians had begged the Quantum Lords for help. The Quantum lords meekly trapped him inside a Quantum-lock. While it did technically contain him for 3 minutes, he shattered through it and killed everyone involved. This proved to be risky, as Quantum-Locking him no longer proves to be effective. The Second time, the Egonians had enlisted the help of the Quantum-timeline's greatest Telepathics and mind mages and launched an all-out assault. They caught him by surprise and used a combination of Quantum-locking, chains, and other devices. It was working until one of the mages looked into Zargatroths mind, and saw all his opinion on of the universe, and all his memories. The mage immediately burst into tears and committed suicide, breaking the balance and inadvertently releasing him. Zargathtoh killed everyone involved. The third time was similar to the second, except it worked. Gock had warned the Egonians that Zargathroth was pplanning on returning to Threvil, and the Egoninas eventually ambushed Zargathroth hen he did. The Egonians hauled him to a giant-custom made Alcatraz built specifically for Zargathroth inside the Inner-Void. They succeeded to hold him captive there for three days and study him. Eventually, he broke out and killed everyone involved. Relationships 'Gock' Gock met Zargathroth for the first, but not last, time while he was visiting a planet. To his discovery, Zargathroth had just killed everyone on it. The two conversed, and Gock left peacefully. That wasn't the last time the two will meet, however. 'Egonians' Zargathroth loathes the Egonains. They are always bothering him and trying to kill him. Whether Zargathroth sees an Egonians ship, he immediately destroys it, having an intolerance for their benevolence. 'Extirpates' Albeit annoying, Zargathroth sees no issues with the Extirpates. "They're hungry, let them eat. No one cares for this universe anyway." 'Ingonius unbound''' Zargathroth knows enough about ingonius unbound to understand what it is - death. Even Zargathroth cannot kill him, for he outclasses Zargathroth heavily in Timeline destruction, 1,000, Powers/Abilities Zargathroth possesses many abilities, making him worthy of his Mithril title. Some powers include (But are not limited to): * Firing an extremely-powerful laser from his mouth * Quantum Travel * High-Resistance to all forms of attack * Basic mind reading * Resilience to environments * Resistance to Quantum-Locks * Resistance to persuasion * Abnormally-high life span. (It is debated whether he'll ever die of old age or not.) * Insane speed and reflexes * Vast intellect Backstory (Coming soon) Trivia Zargathroths' design was inspired by Giratina His voice is imagined to sound similar to Ron Perlman. ( Example)